Lunar Eclipse
by InfinityxInfinityforevz
Summary: What if there was not one Argent daughter but two? Alexa has moved to Beacon Hills with her family. While staying there, she finds the world of the supernatural and discovers secrets of her family's past. She also has to deal with the one blue eyed beta she cannot get out of her mind.
1. Wolf Moon

_Lunar Eclipse Ch.1_

Alexa's POV

"Ready for a new school year?" Allison asked me. "New year, new school. Pretty sure I'm used to it by now." I replied. My older sister, Allison and I were just about to start our new school year in Beacon Hills. Our family moves around a lot so we never stayed in one place too long.

Suddenly, Allison's phone started ringing. I sighed, almost certain it was our mom calling again. "Mom, three calls for our first day is a little over-doing it..." Allison said, confirming my suspicions. I shook my head and laughed. "Everything except a pen, oh my god I actually forgot a pen...Okay, okay, We gotta go. We love you." She hung up as the principal walked up to us.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The principal said. We got up and started walking. "So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?" He asked us. "No, but we lived there for more than a year." Allison said. "Which is very unusual for our family." I added. "Well hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while." He led us to a classroom.

"Class. These are our new students. Allison and Alexa Argent. Please do your best to make them feel welcome." The principal said. Allison took a seat behind some guy while I took a seat behind her. The guy turned around and handed her a pen. I tapped her on the shoulder and gave her a confused look. She just shrugged and turned back.

I leaned against the lockers as Allison exchanged glances with that boy that was sitting in front of her. "That jacket is totally killer." An amber-blonde girl said, suddenly standing in front of us. "And so is that top." She said to me. "Where'd you guys get it?" She asked. "Our mom was a buyer from a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison said. "And you two are my new best friends." She said.

A guy came up behind her and they started kissing. Not awkward at all... "So this weekend, there's a party." The blonde started saying. "A party?" I asked. "Yeah, Friday night, you should come." The guy said. "Oh, we can't, it's family night on Friday...but thanks for asking." Allison politely declined.

"You're sure? Everyone's going after the game." The guy said. "You mean like football?" I wondered. "Football is a joke here. The sport here is lacrosse. We won national championship last year." The guy said. "Because of the team captain." The girl said, clearly talking about the guy. "We practice in a few minutes, if you don't have anything else to do." the guy said. "Well we were going to..." I was cut off by her dragging me and Allison. "Perfect! You'll come!" And she dragged us to the field.

We sat down onto the bleachers with Lydia, which was the blonde girl's name. Her boyfriend was Jackson who was currently on the field. I caught Allison staring at the same boy from English class. "Who is that?" She asked Lydia. "Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia asked. "He's in my English class." Allison said.

"Awe, does Allison Argent have a little crush?" I teased her. I swear I saw a hint of a blush on her cheeks but she turned away. I smirked in victory. We watched the practice go on and the boy Allison's been eyeing was actually pretty good. After school I went home but Allison took a drive somewhere.

She came home and I noticed her wearing a different shirt. A men's shirt. And her hair was soaking wet. "Uhhh...Something I should know about?" I asked her. "Just one thing. You're going to the party on Friday." Allison stated. "What? Why?" I asked. "Because Scott asked me." She said. "And that is...?" i asked.

"The boy I talked to in English." Allison clarified. I smirked. "Allison has a date. Allison has a date." I sang. "Real mature. Anyways, I'm dragging you with me." I groaned. "Fine but you owe me." I said. She smiled and hugged me. "Thank you. Thank you." She said. "I know. I'm the best sister ever." I praised myself. "Well I wouldn't say that..." Allison said. I scoffed and narrowed my eyes. She giggled and started running. I rolled my eyes and ran after her.

I took in my appearance as I got ready. Allison and I looked very similar. We had the same build but I was a bit shorter than her. My black hair had red streaks, and it fell all the way down to my waist. I wore a simple floral blouse with a leather jacket and then black jeans. I had in my usual black high top converse and then headed down the stairs. Allison stood by the doorway, looking pretty as always.

"Why must you always look so pretty?" I sighed. "Please, you look gorgeous without even trying." Allison said. We laughed and opened the door. Scott was waiting outside with his car and they stared at each other. I was standing there awkwardly until they finally stopped and we got on the road.

At the party, I kind of separated from Allison so she could had some time alone with Scott. I was getting tired of the crowd so I walked away and bumped into someone. "Sorry, i wasn't looking." I apologized. I looked up to see a dark hair man with green eyes staring down at me. Now I felt short.

"It's ok." He said and walked off. I shrugged and just chilled for the rest of the night before going to look for Allison. I found her outside staring at Scott who just ran off with the car. "Please tell me our ride didn't just ditch us." I said to her. "Allison." A voice called out. We turned and I saw the same man I bumped into earlier. "I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek." he said.

"Scott told me to give you guys a ride home." Derek continued. "Because he ditched us and ran off?" I mumbled which earned me an elbow in the ribs from Allison. "Uhh. Sure, we'd love a ride." Allison answered. I sighed and went along with what she said. We got into his black camaro.

"Okay, when I turn 16, tell Dad to buy me this car." I whispered to Allison. She smiled and shook her head, chuckling. I looked to Derek who was smirking, almost amused. We finally made it to our house and got out of the car. "Thank you for making up for Scott ditching us." I said to him. Allison sighed. "No problem." Derek said and drove off. "Scott's gonna have to make it up to you and me, big time." I stated to Allison.

At school the next day, Scott was there and he was talking with Allison while I waited for our Dad. He finally came just as Allison and Scott were about to kiss. My dad got out of the car and was staring at them. "Ugh, dad, you ruined a moment." I said. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. Allison came over and we got into the car.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter of my new story. Please comment any suggestions and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	2. Second Chance at First Line

_Lunar Eclipse Ch.2_

Alexa's POV

"How can a girl so small run so fast?" Allison breathed out. I smirked as I ran faster, speeding in front of her. "Maybe it's because I'm small." I said. She sighed and continued running, behind me. "Alright, alright. I give." She said, stopping and kneeling down to catch a breath.

"Come on, that was barely anything." I said. "Barely anything? I think I left my stomach somewhere back there." She said. I laughed and looked around. "Huh. Where are we?" I asked. She looked at me confused before taking a look around us. "Oh crap. I think we took a wrong turn or something." She said.

"What are you doing here?" A voice from behind me rang. I whirled around a bit too fast and tripped. I waited for the impact but it never came. A pair of arms wrapped around me and I looked to see a familiar pair of green eyes staring at me. "Uhh, thanks." I said to Derek.

He didn't say anything and just released me. "This is private property." He stated. "Sorry, we must've took a wrong turn as we ran. We'll go now." Allison said. She grabbed my arm and started dragging me but I stopped. "Can you wait a sec?" I asked. She nodded and I went back to Derek.

"Hey. What happened here?" I questioned, gesturing towards the house that looked abandoned and eerie. "You didn't hear about it?" he asked. "No, I just moved here. Why would I?" I countered. "News travels fast." He stated. "Not when you're new." I pointed out. "There was a fire. Took out a whole family." He said.

"Yours?" I inquired. He nodded. "Well you might not want to hear this but I'm sorry." I said honestly. Derek said nothing and just stayed silent. "Well, see you soon I guess." I gave a small smile before going back to Allison. "Let's go pick up your stomach, shall we?" She rolled her eyes and laughed.

The school day practically flew by. "So Scott did apologize for last night right?" I asked Allison. "Yup." She answered. "What did you think of Derek driving us home the other night?" I wondered. "I don't know. It was a nice gesture, I guess." Allison replied. I shrugged.

"Oh, and by the way, do you mind going out with me, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, and Stiles tomorrow after the game?" I stared at her. "I already went to the party for you so no. I will be a free bird tomorrow." I stated. She rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright." She said.

The next day, we watched the big lacrosse game with Lydia and our dad came along as well. The game was going well but the whole time, no one passed the ball to Scott even though he was open. "Which one is Scott again?" Dad asked. "Number 11." I answered. "Also known as the only one who didn't even touch the ball for the entire game." Lydia added. "I hope he's okay." Allison said. "We need to win this.

Lydia proceeding to stand up with a sign that said Jackson is #1. She looked to Allison who was supposed to help her. Then Allison turned to me. "Don't look at me. I'm not doing that." I said. She sighed and got up, helping Lydia.

The whistle blew and Scott was dominating. He ran straight for the goal dodging everyone in his way and scored. The next round, the opposing team had the ball but then when it came to Scott, they seemed scared. "Did the other team just pass Scott the ball?" I asked my dad. "I think so." he said. "How odd." I said. I shrugged and clapped.

It came down to the last round which determined whether we would win or not. Scott had the shot and made it in. The crowd roared and we rushed onto the field. I saw Allison go for Scott but he ran off again. This time, she ran after him. "I think it's you, Dad." I joked. "Well making boys run away from my daughters is my job." He said. I chuckled.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Short chapter, I know but there wasn't much I could write in this episode. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	3. Pack Mentality

_Lunar Eclipse Ch.3_

Alexa's POV

"So how was it? Spill all the glory details." i said, lying down beside Allison on her bed. "It was...magical." She smiled. "Magical? Seriously? Like fairytale magical?" I asked. "Yes." She stated. I groaned. "What?" She said. "You are falling hard." I said. "So what if I am?" Allison asked. "Hey I support it but just be careful alright." I said. "Alright." She nudged me so I nudged her back and we started laughing.

The next day at lunch, we sat with Stiles and Scott. Allison was next to Scott of course while Lydia was on the other side of him. Jackson was at the end next to Lydia, and his friend Danny was next to him. I was on the other side of Stiles who was sitting next to Danny.

"So I heard it was some kind of animal attack. Probably a cougar." Danny said, talking about the bus incident at the school. "I heard mountain lion." Jackson said. "A cougar is a mountain lion... Isn't it?" Lydia added at the end. God she seriously needs to stop pretending to be stupid for once and show her true self.

"Who cares? The guy was probably some homeless tweak who was going to die anyway." Jackson said. How rude. "Actually I just found out who it is, check it out." Stiles brought out his phone for all of us to see. "The sheriff department won't speculate on the details of the incident but confirmed that the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to local hospital where he remains in critical condition." The video said.

"Wait, I know this guy!" Scott said. "You do?" Allison asked."Yeah, I used to take his bus when I went to see my dad. He was the driver." Scott explained. "Can we talk about something more fun please? Like...Oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" She said to Allison who looked confused. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night right?" Lydia clarified.

"Oh, uhm...We haven't decided what we were gonna do..." Allison replied. "Well, I'm not a big fan of watching lacrosse videos but if the four of us are going out...we're doing something fun." Lydia stated. "You know what else would be fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson stated sarcastically.

"What about bowling? You love to bowl." Lydia said. "Yeah, with actual competition." Jackson said. I scoffed. "How do you know we're not actual competition. You can bowl right?" Allison asked Scott. "Sort of..." Scott said unsure. "Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson pressed. "Yes! In fact, I'm a great bowler." Scott said.

Afterschool, I took a run alone and went by the Hale house again. "Derek?" I called out. I approached the house and knocked on the door. There was no reply so I just sighed and looked around at the trees. I felt a presence watching me so I turned around and found Derek standing in front of me.

"Didn't I tell you this is private property?" He said. "Yes, but I don't really listen." i said. He chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I can tell." He said. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean." I said. "Nothing." he stated. "What are you doing here?" He questioned. "Uh, I don't really know." I said, honestly.

"Don't you have friends to talk to?" Derek asked me. "Actually no, I haven't really made any friends since I moved here. Not on my own at least. You're actually the only person I've interacted with truly." I admitted. "Why haven't you made any friends?" He asked. "I don't know. Things feel different here. It's like... I don't know." I shook my head.

"Well, I don't want to bother you anymore than I already have. I'll go now." I said. "It's no bother. Uhh, if you want to talk... I'm here." Derek said, a bit hesitant and unsure but it seemed genuine. I smiled slightly before nodding and running off.

Tonight, Allison and Lydia were going on their double date. Lydia came over to help Allison pick an outfit while I lied there on her bed, chilling. "Hmm, pass." Lydia said as Allison showed her a dress. "Pass. Let me see." Lydia sighed and took charge, going through Alli's closet.

"Pass. Pass. Pass. Oh, pass on all of it. Oh Allison, my respect for your taste is dwindling by the second." Lydia said. "Huh, this!" Lydia said grabbing one of the dresses. Our dad suddenly walked into the room.

"Dad, hello." Allison said. "Right, I'm sorry. I completely forgot to knock." Dad said. "Hey, mister Argent." Lydia said dropping and posing on the bed. I rolled my eyes and nudged her a bit. "Dad do you need something?" i asked. " I just wanted to tell your sister that she'll be staying in tonight." He said.

"What? I'm going out with my friends tonight." Allison argued. "Not when some animal out there is attacking people." Dad stated. "Dad, dad, uh..I'm-" Allison tried reasoning but Dad cut her off. "Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey, it's out of my hands. There's a curfew. No one's allowed out past 9:30 pm." Dad said.

Allison threw her dress on the bed, irritated. "Hey, no more arguing." He smiled and walked out of the room. "Someone's daddy's little girl." Lydia said. "Sometimes but not tonight. Allison put on her hat and opened up the window. She gets onto the roof while me and Lydia go to look out the window.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked. Allison does a flip off the roof and lands perfectly on the ground. I smirked, proudly. "Eight years gymnastics with Alexa." She whispered. "Are you coming?" She continued. "I'll take the stairs." Lydia said. "Have fun sis." I said to Allison. She smiled before leaving.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's kind of a filler chapter but don't worry! It'll get more interesting a few more chapters in. I'll try to update whenever I can!**


	4. Magic Bullet

_Lunar Eclipse Ch.4_

Alexa's POV

I hear some clattering and noises so I got up out of bed and walked out of my room. I met up with Allison who heard it too. We walked into the hallway and looked down to see our dad holding a duffel bag and about to head out the door. "What's going on?" Allison asked, still a bit groggy. "Your Aunt Kate just texted. I'm heading out to pick her up." Dad answered.

"But it's 2:00 in the morning. Is everything okay?" I asked. "Yeah, yeah. She's just having a little car trouble." Dad said. "Not serious is it?" Allison asked. "No, just a flat tire. Go-Go back to bed." He said. We nodded and walked off back to our rooms.

In the morning, our Aunt Kate was here and me and Allison squealed as we saw her. We ran into the guest room, happily. "Whoo!" Allison squealed. We each hugged her. "I don't see you two for a year, and you turn into freaking runway models?" Kate said. "Look at you two! Oh, hate you." She teased.

"I haven't even showered yet." i said. "Sweetie you're a knockout. In fact, I hope you both have the boys knocking each other's teeth out for your attention." Kate said. "I kind of have one." Allison admitted shyly. "You kind of have one? Well, you should kind of have a million." Kate said. We all laughed.

"Need some help unpacking?" I asked reaching for a bag but she gripped my wrist tightly. "No, not that one. Oh. See?" She released my hand. "You turn out beautiful and I end up with this kung fu death grip. Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to be so rough." Kate said. "No worries." i said.

"Hey, is everything okay with your car?" Allison asked. "Uh, yeah I just needed a jump-start." Kate said going into the restroom. "A jump-start?" I questioned. Me and Allison exchanged confused looks.

"Scott's coming over? Tonight?" Lydia asked Allison as we walked up the stairs at the school. "We're just studying together." Allison said. "'Just studying' never ends with just studying. It's like-getting into a hot tub- somebody eventually cops a feel." Lydia said. "Oh come on." I groaned.

"Well, so what are you saying?" Allison wondered. "I'm just saying you know make sure he covers up. Hello snow white! Do it with him with a condom." Lydia said because Allison was clearly not getting it. "Ugh, god." I said. I would never be able to get this out of my mind.

"Are you kidding? After one date?" Allison asked. "Don't be a total prude. Give him a little taste." Lydia said. "Well, I mean, how much is a little taste?" Allison asked. "Oh god, I'm definitely not going into your room tonight." I said. "Oh god, you really like him, don't you?" Lydia inquired.

"Well- he's just different. When I first moved here, I had a plan- no boyfriends till college. I just move around too much. But then I met him, and he was different. I don't know. I can't explain it." Allison said, blushing. "I can. It's your brain flooding with phenylethylamine." Lydia said. "What?" Allison asked.

"I'll tell you what to do. When's he coming over?" Lydia asked. "Right after school." Allison said. "Hmm." The bell rang saving me from hearing anything that might scar me for life.

We finally drove home meeting with Scott who somehow biked here and arrived at the same time. "How did you-You got here the same time I did." Allison said.

"Oh. Yeah. I-I-I just took a shortcut. A really short shortcut." Scott said. "What is going on with you today? You're acting all kinds of bizarre." Allison said as we walked up to the house. "I'm just stressing about classes. I'm not doing as good this year." Scott said. "Not doing as well." I corrected. "See Exactly." Scott said.

"Maybe we should start with English." Allison said as we walked into the house. "Don't do anything stupid and don't bother me unless it's life or death." i called out, already walking up stairs to my room.

Allison's POV

"What are you good at?" Scott asked me. "I'm gonna show you if you promise not to laugh." I said. We walked into the garage. "So I was nationally ranked as a kid, so was my sister. And my dad really wanted me to go on but I don't know. I just didn't really like it but my sister did and she went on. Promise you won't laugh?" I said.

"Promise." Scott answered. I raised up a bow directly at him. "What the hell is that?" He said, startled. "It's a compound bow and I'm pretty sure it requires an arrow to be harmful." i said, laughing at the expression on his face. "So that's what you're good at. Archery." he said. "You promise you wouldn't laugh." I said putting the bow down.

"Trust me. I'm not laughing." Scott said. "Well if you think that's impressive, you should look at my sister's skills. She's pretty handy with weapons. Alexa started out pretty young. She did archery when she was younger and still practices sometimes. She's good at using a knife and she can throw it pretty well. Oh and my dad taught her how to use a gun." i said. "Wow don't want to mess with her." Scott said. "Yup." I followed his lingering gaze to the cabinet where all my dad's firearms were.

"So I guess I should explain. We're not some sort of separatist gun-nut family. My dad sells firearms to the law enforcement." I explained. "Oh that's good. So um, are you planning on joining the family business?" Scott asked. "I don't know. You tell me. Would I look hot with a gun?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"Hotter without." He leaned in and we kissed until I heard the sound of a door opening. I grabbed Scott and we hid behind the car. "Hey Chris! Get your ass out of the '50's and come help with the groceries." Kate's voice came from outside. "Be right there." My dad said. Suddenly he leaned against the car. "You kids mind helping?" he asked us. "Sure." I said. "No problem." Scott said. "Great." my dad answered.

Alexa's POV

Kate managed to make Dad let Scott stay for dinner. And trust me it was very awkward. "Would you like something else to drink besides water Scott?" My mom asked. "Oh, no. I'm good. Thanks." Scott said. "Can we get you some beer?" Dad asked, baiting him. "N-no thanks." Scott answered.

"Shot of tequila?" Dad asked. "Dad. Really?" Allison asked. "You don't drink, Scott?" Dad asked. "I'm not old enough to." Scott said. "That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers." Mom said. "No, but it should." Scott answered. "Good answer. Total lie, but well played Scott. You may yet survive the night." Kate said.

"You ever smoke pot?" Dad suddenly asked. I groaned. "Okay, changing the channel to something a little less conservative. So, Scott-uh Allison tells us you're on the lacrosse team. I'm sorry. I don't know anything about that. How do you play?" Kate asked, saving Scott.

"Well, uhm you know hockey. It's a lot like that, only uhm played on grass instead of ice." Scott said. "Hockey on grass is called field hockey." Dad pointed out. "Oh. Yeah." Scott said. "So it's like field hockey, except the sticks have nets." i said. Allison and Scott shot me a grateful look. "Exactly. Scott said.

"And can you slap-check like in hockey?" Kate asked. "Um, yeah. But it's only the uh gloves and the sticks." Scott explained. "Sounds violent. I like it." Kate said. "Scott's amazing too. Dad came with me and Alexa to the first game. Wasn't he good?" Allison beamed. "He was fine." Dad said. "He scored the last shot, the winning shot." Allison said. "True but he didn't score at all until the last few minutes." Dad countered.

"His last shot almost ripped a hole through the goalie's net. It was incredible." Allison said. "Well I think the goalie was probably playing with a defective stick, so." Dad said, ruining it yet again. "You know, on second thought um, I'll take that shot of tequila now." Scott joked, easing the tension.

Allison smiled and I laughed. Even my parents and Kate mustered a chuckle. "You were kidding right?" dad asked. "Yeah." Scott said. the dinner went on very slowly and Dad was making it very hard on Scott. But finally the night was over and I crashed on my bed, exhausted from that dinner.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Wanted to give you a little background on Alexa's skills. I'll try to update soon!**


	5. The Tell

_Lunar Eclipse Ch.5_

Alexa's POV

"Go ahead. Open it." I said. I was in Allison's room giving her the birthday present I prepared. "Awe, it's so pretty." Allison said, smiling. "Yup, and I have a matching one." I said raising my wrist. The present I got her was a silver bracelet that had a half of a heart charm on it. I had the other half.

"Thank you." She said, putting it on then hugging me. Kate knocked and walked in as we got ready for school. "Hey. Listen, you know I feel totally horrible about my behavior the other night, right?" Kate said. "Oh totally forgotten." Allison said. "No, not forgotten by me. Come on. Call me a 'horrid bitch' or something." Kate said.

"You were just being overprotective." Allison said. "And maybe a horrid bitch." I added. "I was being a protective horrid bitch-who is giving you your birthday present early so you'll forgive her."Kate said showing a box from behind her back. Allison opened it and gasped. "Forgiven?" Kate asked.

"Completely. I love it!" Allison said. "Awe, Kate. You one-upped me." I pouted. They both laughed at me. "It's a family heirloom. And you know me-I hate and loathe all sentimental crap but that- Well, look at the symbol in the middle of the pendant. See that?" Kate asked. I leaned over Allison to see as well.

"Yeah." Allison answered. "You ever want to learn a little something about your family. Look it up." Kate said. "You're gonna make her work for it?" I asked chuckling. "Some mysteries-are worth the effort." She said, putting the necklace on Allison. Allison hugged Kate and then we headed off for school.

I leaned against the lockers as Allison opened hers. A couple balloons flew from her locker and I laughed at her attempt to cover them up. "Woa, the balloons didn't do anything to you." I teased. "Is today your birthday?" Scott came up and asked. "Good luck sis." I said before ditching her.

Allison didn't particularly like anyone knowing her birthday because she's turning 17 , 17. She got held back because of all the moving around but me being so smart, or maybe just sneaky, I didn't get held back. I sighed as I continued walking the hallways.

I didn't look where I was walking and bumped into someone causing me to fall. "Oof. Ouch." i said on the floor. Someone extended their arm out for me and i looked up to see a boy with brown hair and blue eyes staring down at me with concern. "Are you okay?" he asked me. He had a nice British accent. "Yeah." I gladly took his hand and he pulled me up. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He said.

"It's okay, I wasn't either." I smiled at the boy who seemed a bit nervous. "I haven't seen you around here." He stated. "Yeah, I just moved here a few days ago." I said. "Oh." he said. Awkward silence fell and it was making me uncomfortable so I decided to take charge. "Want to walk with me?" I asked.

He smiled. "Sure." He answered. "I'm Alexa by the way." I said. "That's a pretty name." He said. "Thanks." I smiled. He shrugged. "Isaac." He answered. "Well Isaac, I must say, this is the longest conversation I've had with a student at this school so far." I said.

"Except for Lydia, but then again she was doing all the talking." I added. "Well I guess I'm just easy to talk to." Isaac said. I smiled. "But that's not all there is to you." I pointed out. He smiled sheepishly so I just smirked, walking ahead. "Come on, you don't want to be late do you?" I teased. He chuckled before catching up to me.

After sitting through hours of classes, and with Allison off with Scott somewhere, I was left sitting by myself on an empty field eating some grapes. Suddenly, there was a hand taking some of my grapes. I turned and saw a familiar pair of blue eyes sitting down beside me, smirking.

"Isaac, I could've killed you for scaring me." I said. "With what? Grapes?" Isaac said, disbelieving. "Hey you never know. They can be deadly." I said. He laughed and threw a grape at me. "Hey." I said throwing one back at him. It broke out into an all out grape war.

"That-" I pointed towards the grapes all over the field-"was my lunch." i stated. "You wanna go grab a bite?" I asked. He smiled but then it faltered and he looked at the time. "I have to get home soon." He said. "Oh, no problem." I said, trying to hide my disappointment. I never showed that I cared about making friends but in reality when you're moving, it's hard to make some real ones.

"I'll make it up to you." He promised. I smiled. "Sure." I said. He smiled back and went home afterwards. I headed to the woods for another run and came across Derek, shirtless.

"Uh, do you normally go for a walk in the woods like this?" I asked. He had a very serious look on his face and if you looked carefully, he seemed distraught. "Uhm no." He answered. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I'm fine." He answered simply. "Are you going to answer any of my questions honestly?" I said.

"Probably not." Derek answered. "Figured." I said. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I was going for a run." I answered. "On private property? Again?" He said. I opened my mouth and then closed it again. "Well, you technically didn't say I couldn't last time so here I am." I shrugged.

"You should be careful running around these woods." Derek warned. "Why? Is something going to come out and attack me?" I joked. "It might." Derek said seriously. "Well I can handle myself. I may look like a little girl but I can still kick your ass." I said. That got him to smile a little.

"Yeah, okay." He said. I scoffed. "You say that like you don't believe me." I stated. "You should go home, Alexa." He said. "Fine, but this conversation isn't over." I said. He grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around. "See ya, Derek." I said jogging back home.

I got cleaned up and then headed to the school for parent conferences. I was of course a top A student but my parents wanted me to come along anyways. "So what'd they say? That I'm an angel and you're lucky to have me as a daughter?" I asked as they walked out of the school.

Dad held his finger telling me to wait a moment. "Allison, answering your cell phone will make discussing the terms of your grounding much easier. Call me back before your punishment reaches biblical proportions." Dad said angry into Allison's voicemail. Oh boy was she in trouble.

"Do you know where she is?" Dad asked me. I raised my hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm the good child." I said giving an innocent face. "Kate hasn't heard from her either." Mom said. "She doesn't do this." Dad said. "Excuse me, you're not Allison's parents are you? I'm Scott's mom, and I hate to say it, but he's not answering his pone either." Scott's mom said. "You're his mother?" dad said, in a slightly aggravated tone.

"Funny how you say that like it's an accusation." She said. "Well, I wouldn't claim it as a source of pride since he basically kidnapped my daughter today." He said. "Dad." I scolded. "How do we know skipping school wasn't your daughter's idea?" Scott's mom countered.

"My daughter-is right there." We looked to the parking lot where Scott and Allison were standing by Allison's car. "Let's go." I sighed knowing that I was about to witness a lecture. "Allison. In the car." Dad said as we approached. Suddenly a ton of commotion and people were scurrying about. We all got separated and I tried my best to see what was going on.

Cars were backing out and then suddenly, gunshots were fired. We all gathered as a crowd and I stood next to my father who was holding a gun. I looked at the dead body of a mountain lion on the cement floor.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Isaac's finally here! I know that Isaac does not come in until season 2 but I wanted a deeper background of the friendship between Isaac and Alexa. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Heart Monitor

_Lunar Eclipse Ch.6_

Alexa's POV

Well Allison was grounded and couldn't see Scott until said otherwise which was probably never. And now I was sitting with Lydia and Allison at school in the library. Allison was reading some book that has to do with our family history, which was boring me to death so I kind of zoned out until she said:" His name was Argent."

"Wait what?" I asked. "Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?" Lydia asked. "So what? It means our whole family is bad-ass." I smirked. "Not just a big wolf. Take a look at this picture. What does it look like to you?" Allison asked Lydia. She stared at it, like staring into space.

"Lydia? Lydia?" I called out. She finally snapped out of it. "It looks-like a big-wolf. See you in History." Lydia smiled before walking away. "So have you talked to Scott?" I asked Allison. "I haven't seen him all day." Allison answered. I shrugged until I noticed Scott right in the table in front of us.

"Well he's right there." I pointed. She looked in that direction just as Scott was getting up. "Scott?" Allison called out and went after him. "Maybe you bored him with our family history." I grumbled to myself.

I had a free period so I was sitting in the hallways while Allison was in class. A pizza box suddenly slid in front of me. Isaac took the seat right beside me and I smiled. "To make up for the grapes." He said.

I turned to like at him and my smile faltered. Isaac had a black eye and some nasty gashes on his arm. "What happened?" I asked. His expression fell slightly and he scratched the back of his neck. "Nothing. I just took a little spill on my way home last night." He stuttered.

I knew he was lying to me and I couldn't believe it. Why wouldn't he tell me? "Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded shyly and turned away. I decided not to press on it at the moment and took a closer look at the gashes on his arm. "Isaac, you can tell me the truth." I said softly. He didn't respond and just kept staring at the ground.

"At least let me help you clean those cuts up." I said. Still didn't move. I placed my hand on his arm. "Please." I said. He finally looked at me and nodded. We found an empty classroom and I got the first aid kit to clean up Isaac's wounds. "This might sting a bit." I said before putting some alcohol on his wounds. I flinched when he winced at the pain.

"You seem like you know what you're doing." Isaac said as I patched him up. "Yeah, I had to patch myself up a couple times when I was training." "Training?" He asked. "Uhh, well let's just say I'm skilled in many combat weapons." I said. He chuckled slightly which made me smile.

"You know, I move around a lot." I started. "And it's not easy to make friends." I said. "Well you seem to be doing well." Isaac said. I chuckled slightly. "Well none of them are like you." i said, honestly. He stared at me seeming to be in deep thought. "I just want you to know you can talk to me." I said.

"All done." I said putting away the stuff. "Maybe one day I can see you train." Isaac said. I smiled. "You asked for it." I smirked mischievously. "I'll do you one better. You can experience it with me." I said. His smile faded. "I'm not gonna end up dying am I?" Isaac asked. "Maybe..." I smirked. "Meet me after school kay?" I asked. "Sure." I smiled and grabbed a slice of pizza before heading to my next class.

Afterschool, I found Isaac standing near the bike racks. "Ready?" I asked. "Yeah." He said. "Do you mind if we use your bike? Allison has to use the car to get home later." I said. "Uhh, no problem." I smiled as he got on his bike and gestured for me to get on. I slid behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

I was a bit nervous being so close to him and he seemed uneasy as well but still continued to pedal on. I rested my head on his back as I gave him the directions to my house. "Come on in." I said. I led him to the garage where all my stuff was. I held up my bow and aimed it towards Isaac who was startled and seemed afraid.

"I'm not going to hurt you Isaac." I smiled. I handed it to him and gathered my other stuff. We walked to the woods since we obviously couldn't carry all this stuff on Isaac's bike. "So who taught you this?" He asked. "Well half my dad, and the rest I taught myself." I said.

He raised his eyebrows. "I was very determined." I smirked. We reached a nice clearing and set all of the stuff down. "Hm. Let's see." I brought out a knife and threw it at the target on the tree. It hit a little out of the bull's eye. "Wow you're good." Isaac said. "I used to be better." I pouted.

He handed me my bow and arrows. I took a deep breath before drawing back the string and letting it go. It hit right in the bulls eye and I smirked in victory. "I guess bows were always my thing." I stated. I turned to Isaac and handed him the bow. He seemed surprised and scratched the back of his neck, something I noticed he does a lot.

"Me?" He asked. I chuckled. "Yeah. Give it a try." I said. "I don't think so." Isaac said. "Come on. Please?" I whined and he hesitantly nodded. Isaac took the bow and held it shakily in the wrong places. He drew back the arrow and was about to let go but I stopped him.

I placed my hands over his and steadied his grip. "Relax, Isaac, relax." I whispered. And he did. I helped him hold it properly and when he let it go, it went straight in the bulls eye. I let go of his hands and looked away, feeling my cheeks heating up.

"You did great." I complimented. He chuckled nervously. "Ready for the knives?" I smirked, twirling them with my fingers. Isaac gaped at me and I laughed.

After another hour of training, Isaac was exhausted so we stopped. "So you hungry?" I asked. "Yeah, but I got to head for work later otherwise my dad will kill me." he said. "So you live with your dad?" i asked. "Yeah, my mom died when I was a kid." My face fell. "Wow, that was insensitive of me. I'm sorry." I was mentally cursing myself for being such an idiot.

He smiled slightly. "It's okay." He said. "Did you go to parent conferences?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "Yeah, I'm pretty much failing every class." Isaac said.

"Well you could just ask me to tutor you. I am quite the girl genius." I smirked. He laughed. "I'm sure you are." He said. I gasped and feigned hurt. "You know, I am not appreciating your accusations. As my best friend, I would like it if you would be more kind." I said.

"Best friend?" Isaac asked. "Yeah, that's what we are, aren't we?" I said. He smiled, but this time it was different. It was more of a genuine, happy smile. "Yeah, we are." He said. I smiled back and we began walking.

"You didn't have to walk me home you know. I don't want you to be late for work." I said as we approached my house. "Well if I let you walk alone, you probably wouldn't let me live it down." Isaac said. I laughed. "Thanks." I said and gave him a hug before walking to my door.

I glanced back at Isaac and waved as he biked down the street. I smiled to myself before stepping inside my house.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update soon!**


	7. Night School

_Lunar Eclipse Ch.7_

Alexa's POV

I was sitting on my bed listening to music after the little hangout with Isaac when I noticed Allison was still outside waiting for Scott. I went outside and stood by her. "He's still not here?" I asked. She shook her head. "I'm sure he'll be here soon." She said as her phone began to ring. "Yeah, soon being centuries." i mumbled to myself.

"Please don't. Okay, I'm sure he's on his way. He's only-26 minutes late." Allison said on her phone. "And counting." i added. "No." Allison stated. I assumed she was on the phone with Lydia or something. Jackson's car pulled up with Lydia and him inside. Allison and I walked towards the driver's window.

"Lydia gets what Lydia wants." Jackson stated. "Come on get in, we can stop by his place and see if he's there." Jackson suggested. Then Allison's phone beeped with a message. "Is that him with the best explanation ever of why he's half a freaking hour late?" Lydia chimed in bitterly.

"Not exactly." Allison said seeming to be worried. And that's what got us ending up at the school at night. Yup, like very horror movie there is.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Jackson said as we got out of the car. "All I got was this." Allison showed us her phone which said "Meet me at the school. URGENT-Scott." "They lock the doors at night, you know." Lydia said from inside the car. "That one's open." I stated pointing toward the main doors that were busted open with a pair of bolt-cutters that were lying by the doors.

"You don't need me to state the obvious right?" Jackson said as we walked towards the stairs. "That it looks like they broke into the school? No, pretty obvious." Allison said. "Do you want me to come with you?" Jackson asked. "No, I'll be there with her." I said.

"It's okay." Allison said to Jackson. I walked away from them, towards the doors leaving them to talk for a bit. After a minute she finally joined me in the front. "Ready to enter the school of creepy?" I asked. "Yup." She said. "Lead the way." I said. She pointed her flashlight in front of us and we began walking down the dark halls.

"Scott?" Allison called out and her voice echoed down the empty hallways. We continued walking as Allison kept calling out Scott's name. "I'm starting to think he's not here." I said. "He is, we just have to keep looking." Allison said. "Alright." I said.

We wandered into the indoor swimming pool area when Allison's phone started ringing. "Hey, I can't seem to find them." I assumed it was Lydia or Jackson. "Okay, give me a second and I'll be right there." Allison continued. She hung up but her phone started ringing again.

"Stiles?" She asked. I raised my eyebrows. "Put it on speaker." I whispered to Allison and she did. "No it's me, where are you?" Scott's voice came. "At school, looking for you." I answered. "Why weren't you at my place?" Allison asked. "Where are you right now?" Scott asked.

"On the first floor." Allison answered. "Where? Where are you exactly?" He asked. "The swimming pools." I said. "Get to the lobby. Go now." Scott said. "Okay, okay, we're coming." Allison said and hung up. We hurried to the lobby and finally met up with Scot and Stiles.

"Why did you guys come? What are you doing here?" Scott asked us. "Because you asked me to." Allison answered. "I asked you to?" Scott asked, confused. Allison brought out her phone and showed him the message he sent earlier. "Why do I get the feeling you didn't send that message?" I inquired. "Because I didn't." Scott answered. "Did you drive here?" Stiles asked.

"Jackson did." Allison said. "Jackson's here too?" Scott asked. "And Lydia." I added. "What's going on? Who sent this text?" Allison questioned. My phone started ringing and it was Lydia calling.

"Where are you?" I asked. Suddenly the doors opened revealing Lydia and Jackson. "Finally. Can we go now?" Lydia said. A loud thud noise came from the ceiling causing all of us to look up. It seemed as if it were traveling across the ceiling. "Run!" Scott said and we all complied.

A loud crash occurred behind us as we ran up the stairs and down the halls, looking for somewhere to hide. We made it to an empty classroom and Scott slammed the doors behind us, locking them. "Help me get this in front of the door." Scott said. "Scott, wait. Not here." Stiles said. I walked over to his side and stared at what he was looking at.

"What was that? Scott, what was that?" Allison asked. "What came out of the ceiling?" Lydia asked, scared. "Will you just help me? The chairs, stack the chairs." Scott ordered. Everyone went to help but Stiles and I. "Guys." I called out but everyone ignored me. "Can we just wait a second? You guys just listen to me?" Stiles tried but they still were too focused on stacking the chairs.

"Guys? Hello? We're talking?" I said. "Can we just hand on one second please?" Stiles said as they were placing stacks of chairs against the door. I had enough. "Hello?!" I shouted, successfully getting their attention. "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now- what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows." Stiles said as we gestured towards the wall of never ending windows.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why. Scott?" Allison said, visibly freaking out. I went over to her side, trying to comfort her. "Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles stated. "What?" Lydia said. "Yeah, the janitor's dead." Stiles stated.

"What's he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison said, not believing him. "What, who killed him?" Jackson asked. "No, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed-"Lydia started. "No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion." Jackson said.

"Who was it? What does he want? What's happening? Scott!" Allison said, asking for answers. "I- I don't know. I- I just-if -If we go out there, he's going to kill us." Scott said. "Us? He's gonna kill us?" I asked. "Who? Who is it?" Allison asked. "It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." Scott said.

My face fell in shock. Sure Derek was an alleged murderer but I don't think he was guilty of anything. And I sure as hell don't believe he wants to kill us. "Derek killed the janitor." Jackson said. "Are you sure?" Allison asked. "I saw him." Scott said. "The mountain li-" Lydia was cut off by Scott. "No, Derek killed them." He said.

"All of them?" Allison asked."Yeah, starting with his own sister." Scott said. I didn't believe it and from the look on Scott and Stile's face, I don't think they believed it either. "The bus driver?" Allison asked. "And the guy in the video store-It's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now- He's going to kill us too." Scott stated.

"Call the cops." Jackson said. "No." Stiles answered. "Wh-What do you mean 'no'?" Jackson asked. "I mean no. Do you want to hear it in Spanish? No. Look, Derek killed three people okay? We don't know what he's armed with." Stiles reasoned. "Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him." Jackson countered.

"I'm calling." Lydia said. "No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec-" Jackson made a move towards Stiles but Scott got in between them. "Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped and we need you to-...-But- She hung up on me." Lydia said.

"The police hung up on you?" I asked, in disbelief. "She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in at the high school. She said if i called again they're gonna trace it and have me arrested." Lydia explained.

"Okay then call again." Allison said. "No, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles said. "What the-what-what is this. Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison asked.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" Scott asked when he noticed all eyes were on him. "Is he the one who sent her the text?" Lydia asked. "No, I mean, I don't know." Scott replied. "Is he the one that called the police?" Allison questioned. "I don't know!" Scott snapped. "Alright, why don't we ease back on the throttle here yeah?" Stiles said pulling Scott to a desk.

"You okay?" i asked Allison. "No, I am panicking and freaking out. Why aren't you freaking out?" Allison asked me. "Because I don't really believe it." I answered. "Okay, assheads!-new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?" Jackson suggested.

Scott and Stiles exchanged a few words until Jackson got impatient. "All right, give me the phone." He said and Stiles punched him right in the face. "Jackson! Are you okay? Hey, are you okay?" Allison said rushing to his side. "Dad, hey it's me. And it's your voicemail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like right now." The doors suddenly were bursting open. Someone or something was trying to get in. "We're at the school. Dad we're at the school." Stiles finished and hung up.

We all backed away from the doors. "The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Stiles said. "Which only goes up." Scott pointed out. "Up is better than here." I reasoned. We ran to the kitchen and ran as fast as we could to safety. We made it to a chemistry lab and Scott put a stool against the door to keep it locked.

We were all breathing heavily and panting as we heard distant growls and a shadow pass by the door. "Jackson, how many people can fir in your car?" Scott asked. "Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap." He answered. "Five? Allison and I barely fit in the back." I said.

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention." Stiles said. "What about this?" Scott said gesturing towards the door. "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in like seconds." Scott said. "That's a deadbolt." I pointed out.

"The janitor has a key." Scott said. "You mean his body has it." Stiles said. They whispered something to each other before it got louder. "I'm getting the key." Scott stated, determined and walked towards the door. "Are you serious?" Allison asked. "Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here." Scott said.

"You can't go out there unarmed." Allison said. He grabbed a pointer stick and was planning on using that thing as a weapon."Well, it's better than nothing." Scott said. "There's gotta be something else." Stiles said. "There is." Lydia said nodding towards the cabinet filled with chemicals.

"What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?" Stiles asked. "No. Like a-" "Fire bomb." I finished for Lydia, understanding what she was getting at. "In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting molotov cocktail." I continued. Self-igniting-" Stiles started. "Molotov cocktail. What? I read it somewhere." Lydia said.

"We don't have a key for that either." Stiles said. Jackson sighed and broke the glass cabinet. Lydia began mixing the fire bomb together. "Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid." Jackson looked hesitantly between to jars and settled for handing her the bigger jar. Lydia finished and handed it to Scott.

Allison and Scott were whisper yelling at each other and I felt bad for my sister. After a few minutes, Scott still didn't change his mind. "Lock it behind me." Scott said. Allison pulled him in for a kiss and he broke it off, heading for the door.

After a while, Allison was still shaking while we were waiting. "I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us. And I can't- I can't stop my hands from shaking." Allison said holding up her hands. "It's okay. It's okay. It's gonna be okay." Jackson said covering her hands with his own.

"Okay." Allison said. "Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid right? It has to be sulfuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not." Lydia said. "I gave you exactly what you asked for, didn't I?" Jackson snapped. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure you did." Lydia said. "He deserved that punch." I whispered to Stiles and held up my fist. He bumped it and we smirked.

A loud sound was ringing through the school and Jackson started screaming. Allison and Lydia bent down to help him up. "Uh, no, I'm fine. Like, seriously, I'm okay." Jackson said, stepping away from them holding the back of his neck. "That didn't sound okay at all." Allison said. "What's on the back of your neck?" Stiles pointed but Jackson smacked his hand away.

"I said I'm fine." Jackson repeated. "It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened." Lydia stated. "As if you actually care." Jackson said. Honestly, Lydia deserved much better than Jackson. "Alright, can we not argue for half a second here?" Stiles said. "Where's Scott? He should be back by now." Allison said. We suddenly heard a noise outside the door. "Scott! Scott!" Allison called out, trying to unlock the door.

"Where's he going?" Lydia asked. "Scott. Scott. Scott! Scott!" Allison shouted. "Stop. Stop!" Lydia shouted. "Do you hear that? Listen." In the distance, we could hear cop sirens approaching. We ran over to the window and saw a bunch of cop cars arriving.

They finally got us out and we were now standing in the parking lot. "Dad's coming to get us." Allison informed me. "Okay." I said. She wrapped me in a hug and I gladly hugged back as Scott approached. "I'll give you guys a moment." I said, walking away. I stared up at the moon, as I thought about what happened today.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Took a while to update but here it is. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update soon!**


	8. Lunatic

_Lunar Eclipse Ch.8_

Alexa's POV

"Hey." I said softly, leaning against Allison's door. "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah." She whispered, nodding. But then nodding turned into shaking and she began to cry. I sighed and went over to comfort her. "It's okay." I said rubbing her shoulders and back. "I just-I don't understand what happened." Allison cried. "I know. I don't either." I said softly as she cried into my shoulder.

Today, Dad wanted to drive us to school so now him, Kate, Allison, and I were in a car together. Allison and I moved to get out of the car but the door was locked. Allison sighed deeply in annoyance. "Dad, if you're going to insist on driving us to school, you're going to at least have to let us out of the car." I said.

Dad looked around the school worriedly, and I knew this had to do with what happened at the school last night. "Kate, what's your opinion on homeschooling." My eyes widened and I rolled my eyes, irritated. "Hmm, well you know I'm more of a learning by doing kind of girl." Kate said.

"What's your opinion on over-protective dads who keep ruining their daughters' lives?" Allison said and I smirked. "Kate thought about it before leaning over and clicking the door unlock button. "Thank you." We whispered to Kate. "You're welcome." She whispered back. We smiled before getting out of the car.

"It's just weird. Everyone's talking about what happened the other night, and nobody knows it was us." I said. "Thank you, for the protection of minors." Lydia said. "Guys, do you think I made the wrong decision?" Allison asked. "About that jacket with that dress? Absolutely." Lydia said.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what she means, Lydia." I said. "Hello? Scott locked us in a classroom and left us for dead. He's lucky we're not pressing charges. Or making him pay our therapy bills." Lydia said as the bell rang.

It was now lunch and I was sitting at a table with Allison and Jackson came over. "Oh man, uh, you got something on your- here let me." Jackson reached over and wiped the chocolate from Allison's mouth and licked it. "I'll see you after school." I whispered to Allison before getting up and walking away.

I spotted Isaac at an empty table so I walked over there and tapped on his shoulder. He flinched and seemed terrified but relaxed when he saw it was just me. He still had a bruise over his eye and marks on his arm. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the field.

We sat down by the bleachers and just sat in silence for a moment. "Did you hear about what happened yesterday?" Isaac suddenly asked, cutting through the silence. I loudly groaned and sighed, resting my head back on the bleachers. "I guess you heard about it." Isaac inquired.

"Don't tell anyone please." I said. He nodded. "I didn't hear about it, I lived through it." I said. He raised his eyebrows. "You were there?" Isaac asked. "Not just me. Lydia, Scott, Stiles, Jackson, and Allison were there too. Apparently Derek Hale was trying to kill us but I don't believe it. I don't really understand what happened that night." I said, honestly.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked. "Are you?" I countered. I reached up and touched where his bruise was and he seemed to tense up but then relaxed. I let my hand down and put it over his instead. I then rested my head against his shoulder. "Can we just sit here for a moment?" I asked. He nodded and we sat there in silence for a bit.

After-school, Allison was busy with Aunt Kate doing something so I decided to go for a walk. I went to the Hale house to see if Derek would be there. I just felt compelled to go there. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. There was no answer so i knocked again.

There was still no answer so i turned around to walk back down the stairs but I stopped due to the door creaking open. Derek stepped outside and stood there waiting for me to say something. "Hi..." I said awkwardly. "What are you doing here?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"To be honest, I don't know. I'm just confused about what happened at the school last night and-" I was cut off by Derek seeming very confused as well. "What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"Well Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Allison, and I were trapped at the school last night and Scott said it was you who was killing all those people." I explained. "What?" Derek said, seeming angry. "Yeah, he said you were trying to kill us." I said. Derek sighed and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Did any of you get hurt?" Derek suddenly asked. "Nope, maybe scarred for life but no injuries." I smiled. He nodded. "Well I should get going so see ya." i said. I started walking away but then stopped and turned around. "By the way, I never believed you were trying to kill us and judging by your reaction, I'm pretty sure you weren't. But the cops will be looking for you now, so just..stay safe okay?" i said. He nodded so I smiled and walked back home.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update as soon as I can. I appreciate all the feedback and reviews. Enjoy!**


	9. Wolf's Bane

_Lunar Eclipse Ch.9_

Alexa's POV

During class the next day, Allison ran out and Scott ran after her. God, it was so sad seeing Allison so heart-broken. I decided to intervene a little. During lunch, I spotted Scott sitting with Stiles so I walked over to their table and sat down in front of them. They stared at me, slightly surprised.

"What?" i asked. "Uh, it's just, you don't eat with us."Scott said. "You never eat with us." Stiles clarified. "Well, I figured it was time to be friends since we all endured that little event two nights ago." I said.

"Yeah sorry about that." Scott said. "Forgiven. Anyways, look. I actually think you're good for Allison. Not like that Jack-ass over there." I said gesturing towards Jackson.

Stiles raised his fist up and I pounded it as we smirked. "So you need to hurry up and make nice." I said. "I'm trying but she's not exactly making it easy." Scott sighed.

"I know but she'll come around. Just show her you're worth it." i said. "See ya guys later." i said, grabbing my tray and heading out.

Isaac was sitting at our usual spot on the field and I gladly took the seat next to him until I noticed he had more, fresh bruises on him. I frowned.

"What happened?" I questioned again. This was happening way too much. "Nothing, just took a little trip on the sidewalk." Isaac lied again.

This time, I wouldn't take it anymore. "You know, I thought I had finally made a friend." I said, looking down. "I thought we were best friends, but we aren't. I know you're lying to me and I don't understand why." I stated finally meeting his deep blue eyes. I didn't even know tears were falling until i felt one drop on my hands.

"Alexa-" I cut him off by standing up. "No. I care about you Isaac, but obviously you don't care enough about me to trust me." I said before turning around and running off the field.

I ran to the girl's restroom and wiped away my tears. I was taught to be strong, not weak. I pulled myself together and headed to my next class, which sadly included Isaac.

During the whole time, I could tell he was glancing at me and looking at me worriedly. He tried to talk to me several times but I ignored him and just focused on something else.

By the time the bell rang for the last class, I practically flew out the door and into Allison's car. "You wanna go for a run?" I asked Allison when I got in the car. "Sure, I need to get my mind off of things." She said.

We ran our usual trail but then took a detour. Allison noticed the Hale house and started walking towards it. I stared at her but then shrugged and followed. The house was empty and the door was open. We exchanged looks before opening the door ad stepping inside. We looked around, taking in every feature of the house.

Allison crouched down to look at some scratch marks on the floorboards while I leaned over her shoulder to see, too. Suddenly a presence appeared in front of us and when we noticed, we screamed. "Damn, you two got some lungs on ya." Kate said. We sighed and relaxed.

"Did you follow us here?" I asked. "Well you can't blame me for being concerned about my two favorite nieces, now can you? What are you looking for?" Kate asked.

"I don't know-Something. Anything." Allison said. "You mean answers- to lingering questions like-" Kate started.

"Why he would want to kill us." Allison finished. "Well, I mean, come on, look at this place. Could you imagine if your father and I were trapped in a something like this? It might do some pretty interesting things in your head, don't you think?" Kate said, now she was starting to scare me.

"It wouldn't turn me into a psychotic killer." Allison said. "Well, it might to me." i mumbled as I thought about it. "You don't have to be psychotic to be a killer. You just- need a reason. And even then, sometimes-You can surprise yourself. What do you want?" Kate asked.

"I want to not be scared. That night in the school, I felt utterly weak. Like-like I needed somebody to come in and rescue me. I hate that feeling. I wasn't to feel stronger than that. I want to feel powerful." Allison said.

"Allison, if you can just give me a little bit of time- Be just a little patient-I think I can give you exactly what you want. Both of you." Kate said, circling us.

Allison went to the lacrosse game tonight with Dad and Kate so I was left home alone. I was sitting on my bed finishing up some homework when I heard someone calling my name outside the window.I looked out to see Isaac standing there with his bike. I sighed before going downstairs and opening the door.

"Can we talk? Please?" He asked. I took a deep breath before inviting him inside to my room. I sat on my bed looking down at the floor until Isaac spoke up.

"Alexa, you have to promise not to tell anyone." he said. I looked up at him and noticed how nervous he was. I nodded and patted my bed, gesturing him to sit beside me.

He slowly sat down and took a deep breath. "After my mother died, my father became different. He has a horrible temper and he takes it out on me." My eyes widened as I grasped his hand tightly which he squeezed back. "He hits me, abuses me, and locks me in a freezer." Isaac said.

"Why-why won't you tell anyone?" I asked. "He's my father. The only family I have left." Isaac said. I sighed and rested me head on his lap, still holding one of his hands and playing with it.

"I don't like you getting hurt." I said. "I know." He said, stroking my hair gently. "What can I do?" I asked. "Be my best friend." He answered. "That I can do." I smiled.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry I haven't been posting as much lately. School has been really busy but here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll try to update soon!**


	10. Co-Captain

_Lunar Eclipse Ch.10_

Alexa's POV

"Allison-when you said you needed to stop for an errand before we went shopping, a five mile hike in the woods was not what I was expecting." Lydia said as we walked through the woods to get to a nice spot. Allison said she wanted to train a bit so i came and joined her. "Come on Lydia, some exercise is good for you." I said.

"Before I forget, i wanted to ask if you're okay with something. Jackson asked me to the winter formal." Allison said. My eyes shot wide open and I mentally groaned.

"Did he?" Lydia said. "Yea. Just as friends. But I wanted to make sure you were okay with it first." Allison said.

"I'm not okay with it." i added. "Sure. As long as it's just friends." Lydia said. "Well yeah, I mean-It's not like I would take him to the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything." Allison said. I smirked knowing what she was doing. "Uh, about that." Lydia said as we continued our journey.

"What does that do?" Lydia asked as Allison twisted a different arrowhead onto the arrow. "We're about to find out." Allison took a deep breath and shot at a tree trunk.

The arrow sort of exploded into sparks. "What the hell was that?" Lydia said. "I don't know." Allison answered.

"Well-that was fun! Any more lethal weapons you wanna try out?" Lydia asked, sarcastically. Suddenly there was some rustling in the distance.

"Hold this." She handed the bow to me and the arrows to Lydia. "What? Why?" Lydia asked, worried. "Because I thought I heard something." Allison said. "So, what if you heard something?" Lydia asked.

"So she's gonna find out what it is." I said, knowing Allison could handle herself. "Don't worry. It's probably nothing." Allison said starting to walk towards where we heard the noise.

"Well, what if that nothing is something and that something is dangerous?" Lydia asked. "Then we'll shoot it." I stated. She whimpered and pouted.

Allison walked off and I turned to Lydia. "Now i want to try." I said, taking the new arrowhead and shooting it. I smirked and continued. "Wanna try?" I asked Lydia. She shook her head vigorously and I laughed.

After that little training session, I stayed at the house and just chilled for a while. Until Allison and Kate disturbed me. Kate said she wanted to show Allison and I something so we followed her into some abandoned tunnel thing.

"What is this place?" Allison asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Let's start with the basics. You know every family has it's secrets?" Kate said. I shuddered thinking about Isaac's father. "Ours are a little different." Kate said.

She slid open a door and Allison and I slowly walked inside. Kate went inside first. It was dark so we couldn't see very well as we kept walking inside.

Kate glanced at us before turning on a large flashlight and I was shocked by what I saw. It was Derek but it wasn't really him. He had fangs and growled at us.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Kate asked. He was a...werewolf.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I posted but school has been really busy. But it's almost the end of school! Yay, finally! Hopefully I can post more chapters and stories throughout the summer. I have a lot of stories I want to write but I can't find the time. Anyways, this is a bit of a short chapter but I should be able to post the next one soon. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Formality

_Lunar Eclipse Ch.11_

Alexa's POV

Flashback

* * *

I winced as I saw Kate turn the dial. The electricity traveled up to the wires Derek was connected to and he shouted out in pain. "What are you doing to him?" Allison asked.

"Is that gonna kill him?" I questioned. "Oh come on kiddo. Don't get all ethical on me now." Kate said.

"What is he?" Allison asked. "Shape shifter. Lycan. Werewolf. To me, he's just another dumb animal." Kate said. "Come here. See these right here?" She went over to Derek and lifted up his mouth to show his teeth.

"These canines, also know as fangs. Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you'd find on those cute little leaf-eating herbivores, is it?" Kate joked.

"This is a joke to you?" Kate asked. "Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?" Kate said.

"I don't think you are very sane right now." I grumbled low enough so that she wouldn't hear me but Derek glanced at me so I assumed he heard.

"So-it was him at the high school and all the other animal attacks?" Allison asked. "There's actually three of them." Kate said, leading us out.

I glanced back at Derek before being pushed along by Kate. "-Another younger one like him called a Beta, and then there's the Alpha. Alpha's the pack leader-bigger, stronger, nastier. Those- are the really ugly ones." Kate said.

"When were they going to tell us?" Allison asked Kate as she shut the door. "They still haven't decided if they're going to tell you." Kate answered.

"Why?" Allison asked. "Let's just say if you react badly when you find out- not good." Kate said. "What do you mean, "Not good'?" Allison asked.

"They don't think you can handle it. They look at you two and see these frightened little girls who are gonna run crying in the corner when they find out the truth. Me- what I see- natural talent. Girls, you said you wanted to be powerful, right? Now's your chance." Kate said.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Allison asked, grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly. "Go to school, do your home work. Go to the formal on Friday night. Be a normal teenage girl who doesn't know anything. Trust me to get everything ready for the next part." Kate said.

"What's the next part?" I asked. "You're gonna help me catch the second Beta." Kate stated.

* * *

I didn't think. I just ran and ran until I got there. I didn't even know if he was there. Tears were falling down my cheeks and I was soaking wet from the rain but I didn't care. I was a strong Argent girl. That's who I am, that's how I was taught to be. But a hunter of the supernatural?

How could my family keep this from me? How could my father, the one I was closest to, keep this a secret from me? How was I supposed to help my Aunt catch one? How could any of this be happening right now?

I couldn't take anymore running and just fell to my knees crying. Mud was getting all over my clothes and skin. I was shivering and shaking from the cold and my head ached in pain.

"Alexa?" I barely registered the voice who was calling me. "Alexa?" The voice called out again.

A pair of arms wrapped around me and now I knew who it was. I fell limp into Isaac's arms and sobbed into his chest. He stroked my hair and rubbed my arms for a while while I just poured my tears.

"Alexa, we need to go." Isaac said. I shook my head not wanting to leave and go home.

"We need to get you cleaned up and warm or you're going to get sick." Isaac reasoned but I still refused. "Please Alexa. We need to go." I stopped sniffling and nodded, standing up.

My legs went wobbly and I almost fell had Isaac not caught me. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around me while guiding me.

I stopped crying as we got on his bike. I just rested my head against his back, my arms wrapped around his waist tightly as he rode his bike. I didn't know where we were going until he stopped in front of my house.

"Thanks." i muttered as we went up to my room. I stared out the window while Isaac stood silently behind me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. "I learned a secret. A family secret and suddenly everything I know has changed." I told him. I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry. I-I'm so stupid." I said. His eyes widened and he came to my side. "You're not stupid." He protested.

"I am. I'm a horrible best friend. I gave you crap about not telling me about your family when i can't even tell you about mine." I cried.

"You can tell me when you're ready." Isaac said, taking my hand and giving me a small smile. I smiled back and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." I said.

I got cleaned up afterwards and Isaac left because I didn't want his father getting mad at him. The next morning, I headed to the woods bright and early. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and took out my bow, arrows, and knives. Each arrow flew straight into the targets and each knife sliced into the trees. After i was satisfied, I headed home before anyone who notice I was gone.

Lydia, Allison, and I were all at the mall shopping for clothes. Well, they were shopping for dresses for the formal but me, not so sure.

"Nothing's wrong. I just have a lot on my mind." Allison said, sending me a knowing glance. "You could smile at least. Ever heard of the saying, 'Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile?' Smile, Allison. I'm buying you a dress." Lydia said.

"Have to admit, as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected." I said. "Excellent, because I'm buying one for you too. As long as I get to pick it out." Lydia said.

My eyebrows raised as Allison laughed. "Alexa? in a dress? Never happened before." Allison said. "And never will happen." I said.

"Well, I'm going to add a little something to your apology." Allison said to Lydia. "What?" Lydia asked.

"You're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else." Allison stated. I smirked as I saw Stiles leaning by the perfume counter.

"Who?" Lydia asked. "Him." I said pointing to Stiles who waved at us. "Don't frown Lydia." Allison teased. "Someone could be falling in love with your smile." I added laughing with Allison.

"So are you going to the formal with anyone?" Allison asked me as we looked through the racks. "I don't think so." I said.

"Really? What about that boy I see you hanging around with at lunch?" She smirked at me. "Isaac? I'm not sure if he's going. And besides I don't feel up for it anyways." I said resting my chin on the rack.

"Come on, it'll be fun with you there." Allison said. "Well, it would be more fun for you if you were going with Scott." her smile faded a bit.

"Scott and I are-complicated." Allison said. "I'm well aware." I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't matter. I don't think he's going anyways." She stated.

"Alright. Alright." I said."I'm gonna go look for a dress." Allison said. I nodded and went over to where Stiles was waiting while Lydia was trying on dresses.

"Hey Stiles." I said. "I can't believe I'm going to the formal with Lydia Martin." He said still in shock. I chuckled. "Well believe it because it's happening tonight." I said.

"Omigod, I have to prepare, I have to get my tux ready and-" "Relax Stiles." i said, cutting him off. "I'm sure it'll be fine." I said.

Lydia walked out of the dressing room and Stiles's jaw dropped. Lydia was wearing a light orange sweetheart dress with diamonds embroidering it.

"Lydia, you look-" Stiles's started jaw still dropped and possibly drooling. "Gorgeous. You look gorgeous Lydia." I said, saving Stiles.

"Thanks but orange is not my color." Lydia said before turning on her heels and walking back into the dressing room. I looked to Stiles whose mouth was still wide open.

I slowly reached up and closed it. "There you go." I said snapping him back to reality. "So are you going to the formal?" He asked me. "I honestly don't know." I sighed.

It was time for the formal and I was still debating whether or not I should go. I finally decided to go but there was no way I was putting on a dress. I wore a loose white T-shirt with my black floral skater skirt which was probably the closest thing I had to a dress. I then put on a black pair of leggings with white converse high tops and my black leather jacket. I curled my hair loosely and then headed out the door.

I reached out front when i realized I didn't have Allison's keys to the car. Jackson took her to the dance but somehow forgot to leave her keys. Ugh, I have to make sure to yell at her later. So that's how I found myself running to the Lahey household. I made it to the front door, taking deep breaths as I rung the bell.

Isaac opened the door and looked at me with wide eyes, surprised. "Thank god, you know you have the longest street ever. It's like half my hiking trail." I said.

"You ran here from your house?" He asked. "Yea." I answered. "Wow, you look-" He started. "Tired? Hideous? A trainwreck?" I listed. "Amazing." he breathed out.

"Oh. Thanks." i smiled. "Well come on." I said. "Where are we going?" He questioned. "The formal, where else?" I said.

"I know, it's last minute but I didn't plan to go until about 30 minutes ago." I added. "Is your dad home?" I asked. "No, he won't be back until later." Isaac answered.

"Perfect." I said. "Isaac Lahey, would you like to go to the formal with me?" i asked, giggling at myself. He smiled shyly back. "I would be honored." he said.

He invited me in and I waited on his couch until he was ready. When he walked down the stairs, I was surprised at how different he looked in a tux.

"You look very handsome." I complimented. He smiled and offered his hand to me. I gladly took it and we went to the formal hand in hand.

We talked and talked and drank some punch. "Would you like to dance?" Isaac shyly asked me. "I'd love to." I said. He led me out onto the dance floor and we danced the night away until it was time for him to go.

"Well, thank you for allowing me drag you to his dance." I said as we walked outside.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?" Isaac asked. "No, I'll just get a ride from my sister later." I said. I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." I whispered to him before smiling and heading back inside.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am heading on a trip tomorrow so I just wanted to get another chapter out before then. I really want to post more during summer so hopefully I am able to do that. Anyways, hope you guys liked this one and I will try to update as soon as I can.**


	12. Code-Breaker

_Lunar Eclipse Ch.12_

Alexa's POV

That night of the formal, I was dragged out by the arm by my father. I was led into his car where Allison was, crying and shaking. From what I made out, apparently Scott was a werewolf. The second beta Kate was talking about catching. I couldn't believe it. Derek, now Scott? What has happened?

Now my mother was folding our clothes because we were being sent away for our 'safety'. I didn't want to leave Beacon Hills. I didn't want to leave Isaac, Scott, Stiles, Derek, or Lydia. They were still my friends no matter what.

"I'm not sure how long you'll both be gone. You want me to pick out anything specific? Girls?" Our mother called out as she was packing our clothes.

"I just saw my boyfriend turn into a werewolf." Allison stated. I took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Alright. I'll grab some things myself." Mom said.

Allison's phone started ringing and they both made to grab it but Mom was quicker. "Who was that? Was that Scott?" Allison asked after Mom had canceled the call.

"No. Somebody named Jackson." Mom answered. "What are you going to do to him?" I asked. "That depends. We have a sort of moral code we follow. Especially when they're that young." Mom answered.

"Scott didn't kill anybody. He couldn't-" Allison tried to defend. "This is all part of a longer conversation." Mother said. "I wanna know now. Right now." Allison said.

"What you want right now doesn't matter. What you need is to stay quiet. You both are catching a glimpse of something you are not ready to see, and there are others outside this family who are not ready for you to see it. Staying quiet is the best protection. Do you understand?" Mom asked.

We nodded. "Say it!" She snapped in a harsh tone. I'm starting to wonder who is more psychotic: Kate or my mother. "I understand." Allison and I said at the same time.

"That's my girls. Now grab a few warm coats. It'll probably be cold up there." Mom said. "You know you can't do this without me. You're not gonna find him on your own." Kate said to dad, who was standing by the window of the car.

"We're gonna talk about everything, I promise. Call me when you get there." Dad said to us. Allison slightly nodded. "Be safe." Dad whispered to me. I nodded as Kate drove off.

We drove and drove off until we made a stop at the hospital. We were informed that Lydia was injured, sort of bruised and scratched up. It was definitely a werewolf but I'm almost certain it wasn't Derek or Scott.

"You getting it now?" Kate said as we got back into the car. "It's what they do, and they can't help it." She said. "All of them?" Allison asked. "Yes Allison, even Scott." Kate answered and that was all it took for Allison to decide.

"Allison, think about this." I said. "There's nothing to think about." She said, stone faced. "This isn't right and you know that." I tried to reason with her.

"Yes it is. Look what they did to Lydia. They hurt innocent people, Alexa. And we have to stop them. Now are you in or not?" Allison said handing me a bow.

3rd person's POV

An arrow flew into Derek's right side of his chest. "Now the leg." Kate instructed Allison. She did as she was told and the arrow flew into Derek's leg.

"Kill shot in the head." Kate ordered. Allison readied her bow and aimed it directly for Derek's head. The arrow flew but it did not go into Derek's head.

Another arrow collided with it and it was shot down. All of them turned to the tree top where Alexa was perfectly perched and had a bow aimed for the ground. "Flash bolt." Kate ordered Allison quickly.

Alexa's POV

"Scott your eyes!" Derek warned but Scott was too stunned by Allison. I quickly jumped down from my tree and just as Scott was blinded by the flash bolt. I helped Derek pull out his arrows and he got up to help Scott. I then turned to Kate and Allison who were walked towards them.

"Looks like you chose your side." Kate said pushing me back. Allison said me a sorry look before following Kate. I quickly got up as Kate put a bullet through Derek.

"Oh no, I know that look. That's the 'you're gonna have to do it yourself' look." Kate said. "Kate, Kate what are you doing?" Allison asked.

Kate shoved her back as well as she pointed a gun towards Scott's head. "I love those brown eyes." Kate said. "Kate!" My father's voice rang as he approached us.

"I know what you did. Put the gun down." Dad said. I went over to stand by my father's side. "I did what I was told to do." Kate said.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 16-year old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code- Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." Dad stated.

"We hunt those who hunt us." Allison and I translated at the same time. Kate's grip tightened on the trigger of her gun. Dad pulled out his own gun and aimed it at her. I stood by my dad and aimed an arrow at her.

"Put the gun down." She made no effort to move it.

Dad fired a warning shot at the tree which was a mere few inched from her head. "Before I put you down." Dad threatened. She finally lowered her weapon just as the door of the Hale house began to creak open."Allison, Alexa, get back." Dad said.

"What is it?" Allison asked. "It's the Alpha." Scott answered.

We all raised out weapons as the Alpha sped around, too fast for any of us to see or hit. One by one, we were all knocked down except for Kate. The alpha broke her wrist and took her inside the Hale house.

"No!" Allison screamed and went to follow. "Allison!" I called out but she was already inside.

I crawled over to my father and checked for his pulse. I let out a relieving sigh as he was still alive. I went over to where Derek was laying and took a deep breath before taking the bullet out. He shot up and set me an alarming look.

"Go!" I said nodding towards the Hale house. He nodded and went inside. I crawled back to my dad's side and waited for him to wake up.

Allison ran outside soon after. "Dad. Dad. Dad." She said panicking. "He's still alive." I assured her. A few minutes later, Scott flew through the window and the alpha followed but this time, he was in the big bad, wolf form. Stiles and Jackson arrived afterwards and Stiles threw one of those exploding beakers at him.

But the alpha caught it. "Allison!" Scott yelled throwing the bow over to us. She got it and aimed an arrow straight for the beaker, successfully setting it on fire. Jackson threw his and the wolf caught on fire. It stumbled before reverting back to human form, all burnt.

Allison went over to Scott and they shared a moment just as my dad came back to consciousness. I hugged him tightly as he kissed my forehead. We turned to see Derek walking towards the burnt body who was still not dead.

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. her father, her family-what am I supposed to do?" Scott said trying to reason with him.

"Wait! No, no! Don't!" Scott screamed as Derek raised his claws and slashed through the alpha's neck. "I'm the Alpha now." Derek stated.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Whoo! Season 1 is finally complete! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update soon.**


	13. Omega

_Lunar Eclipse Ch.13_

Alexa's POV

After the events of the whole Kate dying thing and Derek being the Alpha, Dad explained enough for me and Allison to understand what the hell was going on. I truly felt bad for Allison though, she finally made up with Scott but she couldn't be with him. The thing was Dad wouldn't kill Scott as long as he didn't kill anyone or was with Allison ever again. But the good news was Lydia's awake and better. Her wounds healed but not like it would if she was turning into a werewolf.

The lights of Stile's jeep flashed right in front of us as we walked towards it. "What are you doing here? Someone's gonna see us." Scott said.

"I don't care- She's our best friend and we need to find her before they do." Allison said. "I can find her before the cops can." Scott said. "How about before our father does?" I pointed out.

"He knows?" Stiles asked . "Yeah. We just saw him and three other guys leave the house in two SUVS." I said. "Search party." Scott stated.

"It's more like a hunting party." Allison said. "Get in." Scott said. We got into the back of his jeep and drove on the hunt to find Lydia first.

"Alright, if she's turning, would they actually kill her?" Stiles asked. "I don't know. They won't tell us anything. Okay, all they say is 'We'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the other's get here." Allison replied.

"What others?" Stiles asked. "We don't know, they won't tell us that either." I said.

"Okay, you family's got some serious communication issues to work on. Scott, are we going the right way" Stiles asked. "Take the next right!" Scott shouted, sniffing the air outside.

I stared out the window, thinking about Isaac. How was I going to keep this from him? Should I keep this from him? "She came here? You sure?" Stiles asked.

We were at the old Hale house. "Yeah, this is where the scent leads." Scott said. "Alright, but has Lydia ever been here?" Stiles questioned.

"Not with me." Allison said. "Me either." I said. Allison hung behind to talk with Scott for a bit while Stiles and I looked around for clues. "Hey,Stiles." I said.

"What?" He asked. "Look." I pointed down to where there was a trip wire. He came over and looked at it. "Whoa, hey, guys. Look at this. I think it's a trip wire." Stiles said to the others.

He pulled on it as Allison came over to observe it as well. "Stiles-." Scott called out from behind us. "Yeah, buddy. Oh." We turned to see Scott hanging upside down by one leg.

"Next time you see a trip wire-don't trip it." He said. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "Yeah, noted." Stiles said as he went to put him down.

"Wait, wait, wait. Someone's coming. Hide. Go!" Scott said. we got behind a tree and watched discreetly as my dad and a group of hunters came up to Scott. After some small talk, he finally left and we came out of our hiding spots.

"You okay?" Allison asked. "It's just another life threatening conversation with your dad." Scott said.

"Guys help me with this." Allison said trying to get Scott down. "Thanks. But I think I got it." We turned to see Scott already free. We chuckled and went into the house.

Great. Lydia wasn't there which meant she was somewhere in the woods, lost and probably out of her mind. We went to school the next day and surprisingly, i couldn't find Isaac anywhere. There was no sign of him at the field where we usually eat lunch or anywhere else.

After school was Kate's funeral and I couldn't possibly dread it more than I already did. Reporters were swarming the place and crowding around us. As if this wasn't stressful enough already. They were all shouted questions and flashing their cameras as the cops tried to wrangle them away. Mom and Dad tried to clear a path for us as best as they could.

We finally made it past the barricades and it was a bit more calm. "I knew this was a bad idea." Dad stated. "Well, it wasn't my idea." Mom said. "I tried telling him. But he insisted on making a point of it." Dad said.

"Well, if he insisted then he can deal with this when he gets here." Mom said. "When who gets here?" Allison asked. "Just sit down sweetheart." Mom said.

We finally sat down and waited for whoever this man was to come. An familiar face soon approached us and greeted out parents first. "Do you remember me?" He asked Allison and I. We gave a small nod.

"Considering I haven't see you since you were three years old, and you were 2, I don't suppose I can assume you'd call me grandpa. So if it's comfortable, call me Gerard for the time being. But I'd prefer grandpa." He said.

He sat down beside us as the funeral began.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know it took me a really long time to update and this was a pretty short chapter as well. There wasn't much for me to write in this one so it's kind of a filler chapter but I will be posting the next one really soon. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be longer!**


	14. Shape Shifted

_Lunar Eclipse Ch.14_

Alexa's POV

"No, Stiles. I'm not that close with Gerard. I haven't seen him in over 10 years." I said to my phone as i was getting ready for school. "Well do you know why he's here?" Stiles asked.

"I assumed just for Kate's funeral but it seems like he's staying longer." I said. "Alright, we'll talk more at school." Stiles said. "Will do, Stilinksi. Bye." I hung up and met up with Allison and Lydia at school.

"You really don't remember anything?" I asked Lydia. "They called it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying 'We have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days. But personally, I don't care. I lost nine pounds." Lydia smiled. Allison and I chuckled before it faded.

"Are you ready for this?" Allison said as we approached the front door. "Please. It's not like my aunt's a serial killer." Lydia said. We walked inside and everyone's eyes were on us.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds." I whispered to Lydia to make her feel better. She breathed before putting her head up and strutting through the halls. Allison and I smiled at each other before following.

I was walking through the halls to get to my next class but I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around ready to hit whatever I saw but was met with a familiar pair of blue eyes. Isaac was holding his arms up, raising his eyebrows. "Isaac." I said before rushing into his arms. It didn't take long for him to hug back.

"You okay?" He asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled. "I just didn't see you yesterday." I continued, pulling away. "I was busy." He said.

"Are you going to watch the lacrosse practice today?" Isaac asked me. "Are you playing?" I asked. He nodded. "Then I'll be there." I smiled.

I walked out onto the field and spotted Scott sitting. "Hey. Where's Stiles?" I asked. "Talking with Coach. I caught a scent of a new werewolf in the locker room." He answered.

"Derek turned another one?" I said. "Seems like it." Scott answered. Stiles scrambled over with different gear and handed it to Scott.

"Told coach you're switching with Danny for the day." He said. "But I hate playing goal." Scott stated. "Remember when I said I had an idea. This is the idea." Stiles said.

"Oh." Scott nodded. "There you go." Stiles said. "What's the idea?" Scott asked. "How does he survive without you?" I asked Stiles. He shrugged and sighed.

Coach blew the whistle signaling it was time to play. "Knock em dead guys." I said smiling and taking a seat on the bleachers. I looked around before finally spotting #14 on the field. Isaac seemed to be very nervous though.

Practice went on and one by one, Scott was knocking them down and sniffing them. "God I didn't mean literally knock them dead Scott." I mumbled to myself as the next player flipped over.

Jackson excused himself sensing that there was something going on. Next was Isaac's turn and he looked very angry. He was heaving breaths as if he were..trying to get in control.

No... It couldn't be. The whistle blew as Scott and Isaac charged towards each other but this time they both flew.

The sheriff and his deputies walked onto the field and took Isaac. I ran up to Scott and Stiles. "His father's dead. They think he was murdered." Scott said listening in on the sheriffs conversation with Isaac.

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked. "I'm not sure, why?" Scott asked. "Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours." I said.

"Like, overnight?" Scott questioned. "During the full moon."Stiles said. "How good are these holding cells at holding people?" Scott asked.

"People, good." I said. "Werewolves, probably not that good." Stiles finished.

"Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?" Scott said. "Yeah." Stiles said. "He does." Scott said.

I grudgingly walked to class, irritated. Scott said he would take care of it and tell me more after school but I was impatient so I sneaked out of class and called Derek. I felt very guilty that day when he was chained up in the cellar of his own house but he forgave me ever since I stopped an arrow from going into his head. Ever since then, we've sort of been friends.

I met up with Scott as he was running through the halls outside. We made it right when Isaac was being taken away in a squad car and Derek pulled up.

"Get in." he said through the window. I made a move to go but Scott held me back. "Are you serious? You did that. That's your fault." Scott said.

"I know that. Now get in the car and help me." Derek said. "No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up." Scott said.

"Not when they do a real search of the house." Derek stated, giving me a knowing glance.

I frowned knowing what was probably in there. "What do you mean?" Scott asked. "Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse." Derek said. I looked to Scott and nodded. He sighed before we finally got into the car.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott asked as we walked through the Lahey household. "I don't know yet." Derek answered.

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott asked. I glared at him and nudged him a bit. "Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell." Derek said.

We stopped in our tracks. "You saw the lacrosse thing today." Scott said. "Yeah." Derek answered. "Did it look that bad?" Scott answered. "Yeah." Derek said putting his arm on Scott's shoulder, patting it.

"You wanna learn? Let's start now." Derek said. We were standing in front of the door to the basement. "What's down there?" Scott asked.

"Motive." Derek stated. We walked down the stairs. "And what am I looking for?" Scott wondered. "Follow your senses." Derek instructed.

"What happened down here?" Scott asked. "The kind of thing that leaves an impression. Open it." Derek said, gesturing towards the freezer Scott was looking at. Scott unlocked it and opened it up. I went to his side and gasped at what I saw.

Blood streaked the walls of the freezer, looking like someone was trying to claw their way out. I looked away at the horrible sight. "This is why he said yes to you." Scott inquired.

"Everyone wants power." Derek said. "If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves." Scott said.

"I can if they're willing." Derek said. "Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?" Scott asked. I looked down. "Yes, and he still asked." Derek said. "Then he's an idiot." Scott said.

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter. Yeah. I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's going to take for them to find out? You saw what happens to an omega. With me, you learn how to use all your senses. With me, you learn control. Even on a full moon." Derek said.

"If I'm with you, i lose her." Scott argued. "You're gonna lose her anyways. You know that." Derek reasoned, starting to walk away.

"Wait. I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too." Scott said. "Why? Because he's one of us?" Derek asked. "Because he's innocent." Scott said.

Well it wasn't a good plan but it was good enough. Derek and I waited outside the house for Stiles to come and pick us up.

"So how are you doing?" Derek asked me. "Fine, I guess." I said. "Really even after Kate's funeral?" Derek said. "I'm fine." I lied. "You know I can hear your heartbeat." Derek said.

I groaned, hating that he could tell when I'm lying. "You want me to feel sorry for her?" I asked. "No I want you to feel grief for losing a family member." Derek said.

"Fine, I feel wrecked that my Aunt Kate, who I've known for years and was like a sister to me died. But I feel even more wrecked that she's not who I thought she was. She was a psychotic murdering, house burning, evil bitch and I hate her." I said, feeling tears stinging in the back of my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

Derek sighed and wrapped me into a hug. "Careful, people might think you're starting to care." I sniffled.

His chest rumbled from chuckling and it made me smile. I pulled away after I felt a little bit better.

"Why didn't you tell me you turned Isaac?" I asked. "It was better if he told you himself." Derek said.

"Do you think he's going to survive?" I asked. "I'll make sure he does." Derek said. I smiled as Stiles pulled up.

"Okay, so the keys to every cell are in a password protected lock box in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk." Stiles stated as we were parked at the sheriff's department.

"I'll distract her." Derek said. "Who, whoa, whoa-you? You're not going in there." Stiles said putting his hand on Derek's shoulder. Derek stared at it and Stiles pulled it back. "I'm taking my hand off." He said.

"I was exonerated." Derek said. "You're still a person of interest." Stiles said. "An innocent person." Derek said. "An-you? Yeah right! Okay fine. What's your plan?" Stiles asked.

"To distract her." Derek said. "Uh-huh. How? By punching her in the face?" Stiles joked. "Heh, by talking to her." Derek said.

"Okay, alright. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with? Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?" Stiles asked.

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face." Derek said. That shut Stiles up. While Derek sweet-talked the desk lady, Stiles and I sneaked past and got into the sheriff's office. Stiles punched in the code but there were no keys in the box.

"Oh no." We said at the same time, coming to the same conclusion.

We walked into the hall where we bumped into a man. "Oh, uh. Just looking, um-" I nudged Stiles looking at the wound on the man's leg, clearly from the arrow Allison shot at him.

"Oh-shi-" Stiles said trying to run but we were pulled back by him. He pushed me into the wall where I hit my head before putting me and Stiles into a choke hold, covering our mouths.

Stiles flailed his arms, successfully hitting the fire alarm as the man dragged us to where the cells were. We scrambled onto the floor until we all noticed that the cell was open and Isaac wasn't in there. Suddenly Isaac lunged at the hunter and slammed him into the wall. Stiles pulled me to the side and we watched the scene in front of us.

Isaac growled at the man and knocked him out. Derek came in and smashed the syringe of wolfsbane. Isaac turned and stalked towards me and Stiles, looking quite predatory. Derek intervened and roared at Isaac which made him cringe and curl up in the corner. I sighed and took deep breaths.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked. "I'm the alpha." Derek stated.

I went to the abandoned subway station because I need to talk to Isaac. I met Derek at the door where he nodded at me before walking away. I walked into one of the subway cars where Isaac was.

"Hey." i said softly. He stood up and backed away a bit. "Isaac, what happened wasn't your fault." I said walking towards him.

"Was this your family secret?" Isaac asked. "Yup. A bit of a big bomb to just suddenly drop on someone." I said. I sat down on one of the chairs and Isaac hesitantly sat down next to me.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" Isaac asked. "Because you're my best friend and you wouldn't hurt me." I said, honestly. I grabbed his hand and held it as I rested on his shoulder. "And I will stick with you through all of this." I stated.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm actually thinking of starting a new story as well but about the Vampire Diaries. So hopefully, I can juggle having to update two stories but don't worry, I will try my best! I will try to update this one very soon.**


	15. Ice Pick

_Lunar Eclipse Ch.15_

Alexa's POV

An hour and a half. That's how long I was stuck in that stupid abandoned building trying to get out of being tied to a chair. This was my father's way of training be to be a 'leader'. I finally managed to break free but I had to run and find my way back home all by myself.

Now I was in school, where it didn't take an hour and a half to climb a rock wall. I climbed up with ease and jumped down to stand next to Lydia. It was Allison and Scott's turn where Allison was winning but then Scott cheated with his werewolf powers but Allison kicked his leg and he fell.

Then it was Stiles and Erica's turn. Stiles made it up and back down but Erica was still stuck on going up. She began to start wheezing and hyperventilating.

"Erica, you dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Coach asked. "Vertigo's a dysfunction in the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out." Lydia said.

"I'm fine." Erica breathed out. "Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic." I pointed out. "Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? I have to get- Erica-you're fine. Just kick off from the wall. There's a mat to catch you. Come on." She started to slowly descend from the wall. "See you're fine. You're on the ground. You're all right. Let's go. Shake it off. You're fine." Coach said.

Erica began walking through the crowd of people laughing at her. I ran to catch up with her in the hallway. "Hey Erica. Don't listen to them. They're just stupid idiots who don't understand anything." I said and she smiled.

"Do you want to try again later? I could help you out or just stand there for moral support. I can do some really good cheering." i said. "Sure." Erica agreed. "Great." I said.

After the whole class left the gym, Erica and I went back. I stayed on the ground watching her as she tried to climb the wall. "You can do this." i said.

She made it made it 2/3rds of the way up until she started coughing and wheezing. "Erica?" I called out. She began to lose her footing and fell back. Scott suddenly showed up and caught her before she fell.

"Put her on her side. Put her on her side." Allison said. "How did you know?" I asked. "I just felt it." Scott answered. I went to the hospital to check up on Erica. Scott's mom let me in to talk to her before the doctor arrived. "Hey Erica." I said walking inside. "Hey." She said.

"I am so sorry." I said. "It's okay. It's not your fault. I almost made it all the way up." Erica smiled. "Yes you did. So take your meds because we are definitely going to conquer that wall when you get back." i smiled.

"Okay." Erica said. I said my goodbyes before walking outside and noticed Derek walking towards the room. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Nothing." He said. "I don't need wolf powers to know that you're lying." I crossed my arms.

He sighed and looked towards the room. "You're going to give her the bite aren't you?" I inquired. His silence gave me my answer. "You have to ask first. Okay?" I said. He nodded and I gave him a quick hug before leaving.

I put away my books in my locker before i headed to lunch but suddenly the locker door slammed. I looked and was stunned by who was there. It was Erica but she was different. Her hair was neat and wavy and she was wearing makeup. She looked great. "Wow, you look fantastic." I said.

"He did ask right and you said yes." I said. "Yup." She answered. "Well, you know that black is a good color on you. Brings out your eyes." I said. She smirked.

"You know you are the only person who accepted the way I was before and the way I am now." Erica said putting her arm around me. "Well that's why I'm such a great friend." I smirked which she returned.

Stiles and Scott of course freaked out when they saw her. That night, Lydia, Stiles, Scott, and Allison went to the ice rink for some fun. I skipped out on it because I didn't want to be a 5th wheel. So I went to the woods with my bow and knives.

As I set up my arrows, I heard rustling around me. I stood up with my bow and shot an arrow where the noise was coming from. And there Isaac stood, holding the arrow. I let out a breath that I was holding.

"Did you have to sneak up on me like that?" I asked. He smirked. "Yup. You know you shouldn't be out here in the woods alone." Isaac said.

"Well I can handle myself." I said turning around. Isaac suddenly had his arm around my neck like a choke hold and held me against his chest. "You sure about that?" He whispered in my ear. My heart was beating really quick because of his sudden closeness to me. We stayed like that for a few minutes before he finally let go of me. "Can I have my arrow back?" I asked.

He gave it to me and I put it away, taking out the knives instead. I handed one to him and we both threw them at the trees but this time, Isaac was better. He looked over at me and smirked.

"You're beating me." I said after we kept throwing some more. "I know." He smirked. "Wipe that smirk off your face. You're enjoying this too much." I said. He laughed so I glared at him.

"Fine. Stand over there" I smiled. I pointed to where the tree was. I took out my bow and arrows and aimed one straight for Isaac. "I don't know how I feel about this." Isaac said.

"Come on, you're a big bad werewolf right?" I smiled. I let go and it flew straight into...his hand. I glared at him while he just smiled at me.

This time I drew 3 arrows and aimed it towards him. He caught two of them with his hands and dodged the last one. "I hate you so much right now." I told him.

Isaac smirked and walked towards me. "You want to try?" He asked me. "No way in hell." i said, putting my stuff away quickly.

"Well I gotta go. Alpha's orders." Isaac said. "Okay, I'll just see you tomorrow then." I said. "Can't get enough of me, can you?" Isaac said. "You know this new found confidence is really getting on my nerves." I said. He smirked and started backing away. "See ya." And he disappeared. I smiled and shook my head before heading home.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here's another chapter for you guys! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
